gogo et benji
by zoubi2320
Summary: Petit lemon fait en coécriture avec ma copine @Ambrecleo , qui va elle aussi posté de son côté cette fiction. Cette fiction parlera des retrouvailles entre deux amants qui ne se dont pas vu depuis la fin du collège autrement que par webcam. Que vont-ils faire? ATTENTION LEMON On as essayé d'écrire un lemon mignon, mais les scènes sont très explicite.


Alors que Benjamin sortait la poubelle de chez lui, il reconnut la voix de son amour de collège, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis deux longues années. Il se retourna et vit son magnifique blond aux yeux bleus complètement essoufflé.

-« hey Gogo !

\- Benji ! »

Benjamin et Gauthier s'enlacèrent, s'abandonnant dans une accolade plus amicale. Les deux plus-qu'amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis si longtemps. La chaleur de l'autre leur avait manqué. Les voici à présent dans deux lycées différents. Ils se lâchèrent un instant, se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Benjamin semblait redécouvrir les orbes bleutées de son petit ami, sa peau nacrée et surtout ses fines lèvres roses. Le blondinet, lui, commençait à avoir des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

-« Mes parents et ma sœur sont partient au cinéma, du coup il n'y a personne chez-moi, si tu veux savoir ».

Un grand sourire ornait les lèvres du plus jeune et ses rougeurs augmentaient considerablement tandis que Benjamin affichait un sourire sadique. D'un simple regard, les deux adolescents s'ordonnèrent de monter dans la chambre. Ils gravirent les escaliers du plus vite qu'ils purent, se tenant fermement la main. La porte de la chambre de Benjamin s'ouvrit rapidement, réveillant la chienne de ce dernier. Gauthier poussa doucement son petit ami sur le lit et commença à défaire sa chemise, lui faisant des suçons et des bisous sur le torse et dans le cou. Une fois les vêtements au sol, il le caressa simplement, sans toucher plus bas. Jusqu'au moment où le brun s'attaqua aux boutons de chair en les suçotant, tout en glissant sa main dans les sous-vêtements de son amour pour lui masser l'entrejambe. Benjamin poussa un petit gémissement étouffé, qui encouragea Gauthier à continuer plus intensément. Ils aimaient l'un comme l'autre être touché et toucher l'autre. Alors, comme cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement vu, et que les parents n'étaient pas là pour les gêner, ils pouvaient bien se faire plaisir en prenant tout leur temps. Benjamin aimait ce que lui faisait Gauthier en s'occupant de lui aussi doucement. Brusquement, son Apollon lui enleva son caleçon et se baissa pour prendre son membre en bouche en lui donnant un premier un coup de langue tout le long de la veine qui pulsait sur son membre. Puis il lui fit de longs va et viens en exerçant une légère pression avec ses lèvres. Benjamin soupirait de plaisir, il lui attrapa doucement les cheveux pour guidé ses mouvements. L'excitation commençait à monter en lui, sa respiration s'accéléra au fur et à mesure que Gauthier augmentait le rythme. Quand il se lâcha dans sa bouche, il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir déranger plus que ça Gauthier. Il avala la semence. Pour le remercier Benjamin lui caressa le torse et il l'attrapa par les hanches, se plaça derrière lui et lui enleva son boxer. Il attrapa un préservatif qui leurs a tant de fois sauvé la vie des maladie sexuellement transmissible. Gauthier commença à se préparer en attendent que son petit chou sois prêt. Il savait qu'il aimait normalement que son amour lui fasse ça, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression d'être déchirer en deux comme lors de sa première fois. Cela faisait quand même deux ans qu'il ne s'étaient pas touchés. Il se firent signe l'un a l'autre qu'ils étaient prêt et Benjamin s'enfonça en Gauthier le plus document qu'il put. Mais il voyait tout de même que Gauthier soufrait. De petites larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Alors il lui embrassa chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger. Quand il senti qu'il s'était relâcher, il bougea un peu, puis lui donna un petit coup et Gauthier dut se mordre la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas lâcher un râle de plaisir. Mais le brun était bien décidé à entendre la voix de son petit copain maintenant qu'il était préparé. Il lui fit un coup de butoir plus profond, plus puissant et plus rapide que le premier, en faisant quand même attention de ne pas le blesser. Après s'être déversé dans la pochette plastique et sur les draps, Gauthier se remis au-dessus et engloutis en entier le membre de Benjamin. Il lâcha un petit cri des plus virile de surprise et attrapa à son tour le membre de son ange blond, formant une sorte de 69. Soudain la vois de la petite sœur de benjamin retentit dans la maison.

« grand frère, tes rentré ? » elle rentra brusquement dans la chambre sans même avoir toqué, ni même laisser le temps au deux garçons de se rhabiller « tu peux me prête des feuil... Pardon. » elle claqua la porte, alors que les deux garçons devait rouge écarlate.

-« Justine, attente, j'ai des feuilles dans mon sac qui est dans le salon si tu veux! »

FIN

Surtout protéger vous lors de l'acte et fait attention au maladie sexuelle.


End file.
